Grey Souls
by WanderingSoul96
Summary: The demon slayer has made a decision that will chance the lives of many others. Meanwhile a second source of demons has appeared and the only way to destroy it is to travel through the sixth archstone,the Land of the Giants. Reviews are appreciated
1. A different destiny(New format)

**(Boletaria Palace)**

**(3° person POV)**

``Leave the flying lizard to me!´´ Biorr, the royal knight, exclaimed aiming his crossbow at a blue dragon which was holding on a wall.

The knight fired his bolt at the beast, but the dragon breathed fire and the projectile was consumed by the flames. Preparing for the impact Biorr raised his greatshield to block the attack. The flames passed as the knight kept his eyes closed while bracing himself but only the sound of fire filled his senses. Lowering his shield, he saw a breathless warrior in plate armor, a catalyst crumbed in his hands. The savior had a greatsword attached to his back and a "V" shaped silver shield on his arm.

``Together.´´ the man said grabbing the white greatsword from his back.

The dragon jumped from the wall to the stairs, its wings folded and green emerald eyes focused on the duo. Biorr smiled as he put his crossbow away and grabbed his greatsword from the back.

``For Boletaria!´´ the heavy knight shouted rushing the beast, the demon hunter right behind him.

At the stairs inside the castle, a lone figure sat with head lowered. Ostrava was anything but a warrior, yet somehow luck was always with him. The warrior that was fighting the dragon had saved his life several times, from dreglins, soldiers and even a trap made by a fat minister. He owned much to the brave demon hunter, yet he couldn´t do much. A brass telescope, some ores and herbs? No, that wasn´t even close.

``_I can´t believe it, father did all this…Why? Why?! He always cared for the people, for the land. Always kind, just and fair. What on Earth made him this monster? I just couldn´t believe the stories, yet saw it with my own eyes…Why father? You had everything, why destroy it and plunge the world into chaos?´´ _Ostrava sighed.

A long lasting roar filled the chamber as the dragon fell dead on the ground, soon its form disintegrated in million particles of souls leaving nothing but blood stains on many spots of the building.

``Hahahahaha! Well done young knight! That demon was no match for us!´´ Biorr laughed but then coughed.

``Are you okay?´´ the demon hunter asked, he wasn´t one to talk very much.

``No, it is nothing! I just need*cough* some *cough*.´´ the royal knight spitted blood on the ground.

The demon hunter held the large man before he fell to the ground, he noticed a wound in the knight´s belly.

``You are hurt.´´ the knight said supporting the man and going to a nearby pillar, he left the man with on the pillar of the concrete and searched his belt for the talisman. The demon hunter mumbled a prayer as he waved the holy object around the wound.

``I guess I am getting too old for these things, ugh! Thank you, friend.´´ Biorr said closing his eyes every time the wound stung. ``I wonder what happened with my brother…´´ the man thought as he waited the prayer to take effect. The demon slayer simply showed his left hand, a ring with a square shaped gen adorned the index finger, the same Biorr wore in his right hand.

``Burned corpse, dragon fire.´´ the holy knight said.

``So he did die…that beast almost got me too, I am sure Vallarfax is happy, wherever he is now …´´ Biorr said feeling he avenged his fallen brother.

``Done.´´ the demon hunter raised from the ground and offered a hand to the heavily clad man, Biorr accepted the hand. They walked towards the palace in silence, there they met the depressed figure of Ostrava of Boletaria, also known as Prince Ariona of Boletaria.

``It is you.´´ the demon hunter simply said, ``Hum? Is he a friend of yours?´´ Biorr asked.

``Oh, you... My father is up above, well…what´s left of him anyway…He has transformed into a fiendish demon, please, kill my father. In this state he can only bring peril to the land. I can bear it no longer.´´ Ostrava grabbed a knife and moving it towards his own belly, a steady hand grabbed the hilt forcing the knight to raise his gaze.

``What´s your name? Your voice sounds familiar to me .´´ Biorr asked gazing at the knight, Ostrava noticed the peculiar ring on the man´s hand and his eyes widened with realization.

``Biorr of the twin fangs?!´´ Ostrava asked.

``Yes and who might be you?´´ Biorr asked narrowing his eyes.

``I guess I don´t need to lie anymore.´´ Ostrava grabbed his helm and took it off, revealing a young delicate face, long nose and light grey hair. ``I am Ariona Allant, son of the king.´´ he revealed his real name.

`_`Prince?´´ _the demon hunter thought with interest, though he just tilted his head to the side.

The demon slayer wasn´t a man of many words, instead he kept his own thoughts for himself. He had a good understanding of what happened to all the places he visited, from the mines, the tower, the shrine and the valley but the Kingdom was a mystery until now. Ostrava´s revelation gave him a new piece of information.

``I thought you were dead.´´ Ariona admitted, a hint of joy in his voice.

``Imprisoned yes. Dead? Not quite. ´´ Biorr kneeled to his highness. ``I, Biorr of Twin Fangs, will follow your orders, prince of Boletaria.´´ the bulky man lowered his head.

``But how?!´´ Ariona asked.

``That fat minister imprisoned me on a dungeon, the lad over there saved me.´´ the knight pointed to the silent warrior.

Ostrava felt a surge of happiness flow his mind. The kingdom was flooded with insane people, demons were roaming free, souls were taken and the royal knights were no more, except for one. The old man was such a joy to the prince, maybe there was still hope and honor after all.

``The King, my father…´´ Ariona mumbled looking down at the ground.

``I know my lord.´´ Biorr said without looking up.

``You know?!´´ the prince exclaimed raising his head.

``I heard from the people and confirmed later on. This man, he is here to bring an end to this madness.´´ the heavy knight said raising from the ground.

``I will need your help.´´ the demon hunter said walking towards the duo.

Ostrava blinked several times. ``Together? But I am not a knight, not even a good prince.´´ Ostrava said.

``My lord. When all this madness comes to an end, the people will need a ruler. You are the only one who can do it by birthright.´´ Biorr said.

``As the son of my father´s misdeeds?´´ the prince asked shaking his head to the sides.

``No, as the one who will fix everything. Do not fear my lord, I will be at your side.´´ Biorr assured, he smiled to his prince and for a moment he looked a decade younger.

The demon hunter climbed some steps of the stairs but stopped when nor the prince or the knight came.

``I am in your debt for all the times you saved me. Even though I am not sure if I will be of any help, I will aid you in battle.´´ Ariona walked the steps of the stairs with renewed vigor.

``And I will make sure you stay alive out there.´´ Biorr said as he grabbed his greatsword and put it on his shoulder.

**(Ostrava/Ariona POV)**

We are riding the elevator towards my father´s chamber. Biorr sat on the ground, I swear I hear snoring coming from him, maybe his age is taking a tool out of him. The demon hunter is currently searching for some specific soul inside his body, his palm extended over his chest. I asked him what it is but he didn´t answer. How convenient it is to hold things inside you, ranging from a small coin to even large weapons, though I am not able to do so.

I believe the person have to possess a strong soul to transform something into a soul and store inside his/her own body. Well…maybe that´s part of the "enticing" power of the demon souls. I only wonder what a merchant would give to have this ability, or what kind of madman…my father…

``Found it.´´ the demon hunter said offering me a ring.

``What this does?´´ I asked. This "ring" is just a sturdy rope tied with a node.

``It reduces your weapon deterioration.´´ the demon slayer answered.

My golden sword and shield, both ancient tools of a legendary hero of Latria, are powerful but fragile as I discovered weeks ago. This ring surely will be useful if the battle lasts too long.

``Thank you.´´ I took the ring and put it on my finger, when I looked back at the man he had returned to search his body again. He took out another ring and put on his finger.

``Are you ready?´´ he asked me.

``Yes´´ I answered but deep inside I doubted that.

I wonder why the elevator is taking so long, there were two dreglings turning levers when we first entered. It is curious how even without their souls, they still work like always. Is there something that remains intact even with the fog? Maybe I will never know. I stared at the ceiling, the surrounding is getting brighter.

``Biorr, wake up.´´ I tapped his shoulder.

``Uh? Already?´´ he said tired as he raised from the ground. The elevator stopped and the door opened.

**(3° person POV)**

The trio exited the elevator and entered the chamber. There was a flat ground made of rock that lead to the stairs, the roof was once a great dome but now it is mostly broken. The room itself was rectangular with giant walls that easily surpassed ten meters of height. The demon hunter looked at the sides, at the room and then under the ground expecting a hidden foe that didn´t came. Footsteps echoed through the chamber and soon the mythical figure of the king appeared on the top of the stairs.

For a demon, it was a magnificent sigh. The king wore a white cloth that hug his entire body except for the head. Small yellow buttons connected by horizontal yellow cords adorned the chest, a veil of a softer material composed the lower part of the attire, allowing free movement. The sleeves were thigh, hugging the arms like snakes around a prey and two yellow jambs protected the shoulders. The king had short white hair and beard but something was off with the look of the monarch. His eyes, in contrast with the whole attire, were dark and the area around them was also darkened, revealing the demon´s true nature.

``Father! We have come to bring peace to your soul!´´ the prince spoke, though he doubted what he said.

The arch demon´s eyes were focused on the silent warrior, killer of demons. The king extended his arm upwards revealing a dark greatsword that was eerie similar in shape with the pure white blade of the mysterious warrior. With a grunt the royal leader charged, his body seemed to slide through the ground.

The trio rolled to the sides to avoid the attack but Biorr fell to the ground due to heavy armor. Before the royal knight could recover the King raised his hand, a glowing white light emanated from the fingers. Ostrava backpedaled as the silent knight rushed forward with the greatsword held in both hands. He slashed the demon from behind, staggering him.

Blood erupted from the wound but soon a glowing light covered the area, when it dissipated no injury could be seem. The knight gasped when the King turned to face him, he quickly grabbed the shield from his back. The royal leader made a sequence of quick slashes, the warrior blocked most of them with his shield as he retreated but then he made a mistake.

When he thought he was out of reach he lowered his shield to take a breath but received a wave of energy directly on the stomach. The knight stumbled back and fell to the ground, the King approached slowly and silently.

Biorr had recovered from the initial fall, ``Die foul demon!´´ he ran forward. He was about to strike when the demon jumped to the side, Biorr mustered all his strength to stop the movement, the blade stopped just inches from the silent warrior.

``Biorr! Block!´´ Ostrava called from afar. The royal knight looked at the prince, instinctively he raised his greatshield, moments before the King hit him with his black sword.

``What in the name of God is this?!´´ Biorr said, even though he was blocking it felt like an invisible force was passing through his shield.

``Biorr!´´ Ostrava called as he ran to help. The prince rolled and delivered a rising slash with his Rune Sword but the King blocked the attack without even looking back.

Biorr attacked with his gigantic sword but it was blocked. The duo tried to attack at the same time but their foe was fast and avoided every blow, one after another. They gasped for air as the King stood unhurt in the middle, he spun around sending a circular shockwave that knocked the knights to the ground.

``Over here!´´ the demon hunter called, he stood over the top of the staircase, waving his arm.

The king slid through the ground and before the hunter could react grabbed his head with the free hand. The ruler´s hand shined with a bright light, the warrior shook violently as if his own life force was being sucked.

``_Adjunicator, Metas, Queen…Astra-No!´´ _the man grabbed the King´s with his hand, ``You won´t take their souls!´´ he said roaring with all his might. The flux of energy stopped, changed from the King to the warrior and then to the King again.

The King prepared to impale his opponent in the chest, the demon slayer couldn´t see anything and was focused on keeping his souls.

``Agh!´´ the ruler was launched to the side, the warrior fell to the ground, his willpower drained.

``My Lord! Take care of him!´´ Biorr shouted, this wasn´t the time for formalities.

The prince kneeled to help the warrior, he was their only hope of defeating his father. Ostrava sighed when the man moved his hand to grab his greatsword from the ground.

``Where is Soulbrandt?´´ the heir asked looking back, Biorr was distracting the demon.

``There.´´ the slayer pointed to the King´s black blade.

The heir finally noticed the legendary sword. ``This is not good, that sword becomes stronger the more demonic he is.´´ the prince said. ``That´s a problem…´´ the warrior said getting up, he lifted the helm and quickly ate an herb he got from his pocket.

The demon slayer looked at the King and Biorr. The royal knight was backing off from the King.

``Come lustful demon!´´ the royal knight said trying to get the demon away from the duo.

The ruler raised his sword vertically, the tip barely touching the ground. A white glow emanated from the blade.

``_That move!´´ _the demon slayer thought as he ran towards King Allant. He grabbed a talisman from his belt and quickly recited a miracle. A faint blue sparkled from the tool and spread around the entire room, reaching the King just as he pushed the sword down. The glow of the black sword dissipated and nothing came from it, allowing Biorr to retreat to his comrades.

``That miracle will stop him from using magic but I doubt it blocks the sword´s power

.´´ the demon slayer told as he transformed his shield into a soul and stored it inside himself.

``Any plans my lord?´´ Biorr asked breathing heavily, The King slowly walked towards them, soul wings emanating from his back.

``He is relentless and his wounds close in seconds, even Demonbrandt couldn´t harm him.´´ Ostrava said.

``No, look.´´ the demon slayer said.

**(Ostrava POV)**

Is he…holding his side?

``Biorr injured him, barely but he did´´ the demon slayer told.

So there is hope! But just a scratch from the blow of that gigantic sword? How many attacks will be necessary to kill him? Father almost killed us and Biorr is tired.

``Dodge!´´ someone shouted.

I blinked, Father was sliding towards me. I raised my shield the fastest I could, Ugh! I felt like a cold breeze passed through my body.

**(Demon Slayer POV)**

Ostrava was being pushed back by his father. I grabbed my Talisman of Beasts and fired several fireballs at the King´s back as I ran towards him. I have to strike him now before he turns!

**(3° person POV)**

The King roared as he burned.

``Attack!´´ Biorr called running towards the demon.

The demon slayer attacked with Demonbrandt the fastest he could, slashing left and right giving the demon no time to recover. After a split second of reluctance Ostrava joined the attack, his magic golden sword cutting the King´s side.

``Retreat!´´ Biorr exclaimed running, the knights looked at him confused, the heavy armored man was going to swing his blade. They jumped back and allowed the royal knight to deliver a vertical swing that crushed the King under his blade.

The bloody form of the King dissipated in smoke liberating all the souls accumulated inside him. The ownerless souls flied around in circular motions then left and right before finally entering the bodies of the knights.

``It´s don-´´ the slayer tried to say but then a booming voice echoed through the throne room.

``_How did you defeat my precious demon? No one has an appetite for souls such as you…_´´ a male voice said quite surprised.

``F-Father?!´´ Ostrava asked while looking around_._

_``Hump…my spoiled son. You don´t understand the truth…As for you, seeker of souls, the rest is up to the Old One. If it is to be, then you shall be beckoned. ´´_ the disembodied voice gradually faded away.

Ostrava, or rather Ariona, shuddered ``Was that really my father? Is he still alive?´´ he asked.

``Yes…this one was fake, he said it was a demon.´´ the demon slayer said munching a yellow herb, it became an habit to eat something after each battle.

``You mean this demon was acting as the king this whole time?´´ Biorr asked disgusted.

``I heard from a woman that Allant left for some "strange" business and returned with demons. I am now inclined to believe that the real king is somewhere else and sent the demons to do his wishes.´´ the Demon Slayer exclaimed as he grabbed a bottle filled with a green liquid and poured it in a green herb.

Ostrava sighed, was this really the time to eat? ``Biorr, what we do n-´´ the royal knight was snorting, his figure was very similar to a sleeping bear.

The demon slayer looked at the sleeping knight and then shrugged, ``He is quite old, give him a break´´ he said gulping his "lunch". The nameless warrior looked to the right where a green beacon appeared from the soul of the Fake King, a peculiar sword was craved on the stone. ``I must go´´ the demon slayer spoke walking towards the stone but then looked back expecting the answer from an unspoken question.

``I must…give me some time to think. I will come later´´ Ostrava answered.

The warrior walked back to the prince and put something in his hand. ``I found them during my journey in Latria´´ the demon slayer walked away and disappeared when he touched the beacon.

Ostrava opened his hand, the man had left two rings, both adorned with the symbol of a rat. ``Uncle…´´ the heir muttered, his tears dropped from the helm and covered the rings.

**(Nexus) **

``I hear a voice of yore. The Old One is calling for thee, let us proceed below its lair.´´ the Maiden in Black urged.

The seal placed on the ground was broken, giving space to a bottomless pit of blackness. A bellowing roar echoed through the "sanctuary", faintly but heard by everyone.

``This might be my last chance, can you give me a moment to say goodbye to the others?´´ the demon slayer asked.

The maiden felt uneasy, she "looked" down debating over her next words. ``Please, after all I have done give me at least this.´´ the man pleaded, ``Make it quick…´´ she muttered.

The warrior walked to a section dubbed as the "Cleric Hall", there he met a praying Urbain.

``What is this sound? It sounds like a… poor hungry child. Do you have any idea what it might be? I feel uneasy.´´ the saint asked holding his talisman of God.

``It is a misguided kid that lost its contact with God.´´ the man answered.

``My dear God! Where is this unfortunate soul so I can help it?´´ Urbain asked clutching his talisman.

``Don´t worry, I am going to help him.´´ the slayer of demons answered.

``I am pleased to hear this. May God watch over you, Boletaria and this poor child´´ the saint prayed.

``Umbasa´´ they prayed together for a few seconds.

The knight stood in front of Boldwin, the blacksmith.

``So! Are you going to buy something?´´ the old man asked crossing his arms.

``Goodbye.´´ the slayer said bluntly as he walked away.

``Hump!´´ the blacksmith mumbled, ``I have better things to do…´´ he grabbed his hammer.

The slayer of demons walked upwards towards Latria´s archstone to meet a peculiar bold man.

``Hello there! I have some new trinkets just for you!´´ Patches said grabbing a bag filled with his "famous trinkets".

``The only reason you are alive is because I am merciful, don´t think others will do the same thing.´´ the knight pointed to the bald man.

The nameless knight went to a reserved space where the witch Yuria stayed most of the time.

``Oh…Hello again, how are you fairing today?´´ the witch asked timidly.

``Well…I am almost at the end of my journey. I guess this is a farewell.´´ the knight

Bowed

``I have faith you will succeed. You will come back…won´t you?´´ the witch looked at her savior with a glint in her eyes.

The warrior laughed at the irony. ``That´s why I won´t come back. I can´t really explain. When I succeed soul arts will be lost and so will your magic´´ he said taking off his helm.

``For me that´s fine, witchcraft never brought happiness to me´´ Yuria looked depressed.

``You were lustful for power but now look at you! You are the kindest sorceress I have ever seem!´´ the knight extended his arms to the sides. ``There is always a chance to come back´´ he crouched to look at the witch´s eyes.

``But my witchcraft…´´ she muttered.

``Remember the last demon soul I brought you?´´ he asked and she nodded. ``That isn´t the proof that even sorcery can be good?´´ the knight asked grabbing something from his body.

``Here, when the glow disappears you have to read this aloud.´´ he muttered. It was a scroll tied with a glowing blue rope. The demon slayer saw a shadow on the wall behind Yuria.

``Fine! I am ready now.´´ he said standing up. He followed the maiden to the giant hole in the middle of the "sanctuary".

``Are we really going to j-AAAAAHHHHHH!´´ the Maiden in Black fell as she pulled the knight along with her.

**(Later)**

The demon slayer grabbed a black sword from the ground, it was Soulbrandt. ``So this is the other half´´ he said taking a good look.

A white light pulsated in his chest, when he put his hand over it Demombrandt appeared in his hand, it was glowing with a pure white light. Sudenly Soulbrandt emitted a black aura that seemed to resonate with the other sword. Both blades attracted each other until they fused together creating an explosion of light.

When the knight opened his eyes only Demonbrandt remained. ``It absorbed Soulbrandt?´´ he asked to himself.

``Thine work is done. Slayer of demons go back above, the Nexus will imprison thee no longer.´´ a voice said from behind, it was the Maiden in Black.

The knight swore he could see a faint smile on her face. She walked closer to the white light emanating from the core of the beast and caressed it.

I shall lull the Old One back to slumber and we will sleep interminably. That is is the way it should be.´´ she said.

``No, it is not´´ the knight retorted. The maiden gasped as she fell to the ground, the demon slayer stood over her body.

``This is not your destiny´´ the knight kneeled to grab her body, he walked out of the giant beast in silence and put the maiden on the sandy beach. He left Demonbrandt on the ground and then touched the woman´s back, a flux of souls entered her body. ``You must choose your own path.´´ he said walking back to the Old One.

**Note:This is a side project and so it can take a while to update.**


	2. Inheritance

**(Nexus)**

Urbain frowned at his talisman of god, it seemed that it lost its power and glow. ``Is something wrong, Saint Urbain?´´ a female voice asked, the saint turned his head and was met by the concerned look of a blond woman.

``No, everything is fine my dear´´ the holy man answered with a smile, though inside he was filled with doubt and turmoil. He waited for the woman to go away and then turned his attention to the talisman. ``_What happened? I can´t feel the link anymore, it is like…God suddenly shut up…´´_the man stared at the holy object, an ancient tree, the symbol of God, was engraved on it.

``_It´s gone…I can´t feel the power anymore. The Fog…the pressure is gone. The heat inside my body is wavering, getting colder. Does that mean my magic is going away? What happens now?´´ _Yuria thought touching her chest.

Ostrava and Biorr materialized in front of one of the archstones, ``Are you okay, my lord?´´ the royal knight looked at the prince.

``All my family is dead, Biorr…´´ the heir said quietly, ``Father, Mother, Uncle…´´ he mumbled looking at the rings in his hands.

``There isn´t always a way back, but there is always a way forward. If you can´t find your path, make yourself one.´´ the royal knight said.

``You sound like Vallarfax.´´ the prince said in a more light hearted tone.

Biorr looked down at his ring, it was bestowed to him and his brother when they became royal knights of King Allant. It was a special ring that allowed him to carry unthinkable amounts of equipment with ease. It symbolized how they were a pair, hence the nickname "Twin Fangs".

``I don´t see The Maiden or the demon slayer, where did they go?´´ Ostrava asked as he looked around.

A statue located close to the "infinite gape" of the Nexus glowed with a white light, an acute sound echoed through the entire shrine, getting louder by the second. All inhabitants of the "sanctuary" rushed to see what was going on.

``What kind of witchcraft is this?!´´ a man asked covering his eyes, he was an acolyte of God, follower of Saint Urbain.

``I think its going to…´´ the blond woman tried to say when an energy explosion covered the place.

Despite the menacing looking explosion, the inhabitants of the Nexus felt a strange wave of calmness fill their bodies, minds and souls. And then…it was gone. The light suddenly faded, together with the calming sensation. The people slowly uncovered their eyes. The pit was no more, instead it was solid ground made of rock, a body lay in the center.

``Is that…´´ Thomas said walking to the center of the shrine, filled with curiosity the rest followed behind. ``It´s The Maiden!´´ Thomas said crouching. It was hard to tell if she was awake for her eyes were occluded by wax but judging by her body expression she wasn´t. ``Can any of you help me here?´´ the burden carrier asked passing one of the maiden´s arm over his shoulder.

``Why would we help a demon?´´ the acolyte asked in disgusted. He was told by Saint Urbain that the Maiden in Black was, in fact, a demon herself. When asked why he thought such thing the saint answered: ``Soul Arts are a source of evil power emanating from the demons. The Maiden herself manipulates souls as easy as you move your arms. She is playing with the spirits of dozens of unfortunate ones in a way very similar of the one used by demons.´´

``A demon? She helped me when I first came to the Nexus, took care and feed me. How that is considered to be a demon?!´´ Thomas asked in disbelief.

``You are followers of God, am I correct? Doesn´t the church teaches to be cordial with everyone?´´ Ostrava stood together with the commoner, Biorr at this side.

``Threatening a defenseless maiden. You are no better than those grinning fat ministers. ´´ Biorr tightened his grip on his greatshield.

Someone groaned, it was the maiden. ``Ah…I can´t feel it anymore…´´ she said without moving.

Everyone started to argue at the same time, arguments were ignored and accusations were made. Biorr was almost touching the hilt of the greatsword on his back. For some odd reason, however, the Maiden in Black didn´t speak a word or tried to stop the discussion.

Yuria, which was standing in front of the fifth archstone, looked at the commotion in silence. She would stand by the knights´s side but she feared the followers of God. The witch didn´t want to cause a second commotion over another "tainted person". ``_But he was kind with me…´´_she thought looking at Biorr. She felt a pulsating energy on her hand and so looked to see what it was. The scroll the Demon Slayer had given was emitting a strange energy, the glow around the rope started to dull until it finally faded.

``_When the glow disappears you have to read this…_´´ the slayer´s words echoed in the witch´s mind. She grabbed the tip of the rope and slowly untied it. A flash of light blinded her vision.

``_SHUT UP YOUR IDIOTS!´´_ a male voice shouted with vigor, all the inhabitants of the Nexus turned the attention to the source of the voice.

Between the first and fifth archstone, in front of the hall there was a blue phantom standing. The phantom was clad in a very similar armor used by Ostrava, a greatsword was attached to his back. `_`I said shut up!´´ _the ghost insisted despite everyone being quiet.

``You…´´ the Maiden in Black spoke looking at the ghost. The soul manipulator couldn´t see in any form but after many years trapped in the Nexus she learned to locate people by noise .

``_Yes and no. Yes, it is me the so called "Demon Slayer" but I´m not actually here. This is just a message crafted with the use of magic and miracles. Don´t try to ask me question for I won´t answer them´´ _the ghost spoke.

``Magic and miracles?´´ Yuria asked walking the stairs up to the broken archstone so she could see better.

``_I will get to the topic later, I only have a limited time so please hear me out_.´´ the ghost said.

``_The reason I am doing this message is to tell what I learned about the Old One, God, Soul Arts and Miracles. I didn´t share this before because I was gathering information and wanted to make sure I was right.´´ _the phantom looked upwards.

``_Some days ago I met a wanderer called Scirvir in StoneFang Tunnel. He had a talisman that could cast miracles…and spells.´´ _he stopped, as if he was waiting something.

``A catalyst for both? That is sacrilegious!´´ Urbain argued, his words filled with disbelief and hatred.

``Please let´s hear the rest.´´ Ostrava said.

``_He told me he was once an acolyte of God, until he found this talisman he dubbed as "Talisman of Beasts". This talisman was shaped in the form of a "brown beast", a symbol of God. He said that God was, in fact, the Old One itself. _

_Shut up!_

_The Old One is a symbol of God, or rather, something related to God. The beast is not God himself!_

_On the first day God gave us souls and with them clarity. The Monumental says the world was united by the soul arts, until a lust for power awakened the Old One. The Old One came after God. Let me tell you all a story:_

_In the beginning there was a tree, the same tree crafted in each talisman of God. This tree was the passage, the connection, the link, with God himself. Through this tree humans performed both Soul Arts and miracles. Miracles and magic originate from the same source. This is why we call this tree the "symbol" of God. _

_But some humans craved for more power and tried to reach the tree to get this. Their desire for more tainted the tree, transforming it into the Old One. The First Scourge began but the Monumentals managed to lull the beast back to slumber. The Soul arts were lost and miracles stopped happening._

_Then King Allant awakened the Old One again and demons plagued the lands. The reason why the Old One tries to consume all souls is because he is tainted with the same lust for souls. It was during this time that miracles started to happen again together with the Soul Arts, because the link was restored. I hope this ends this feud between sorcerers and saints._

_By the way, LEAVE THE MAIDEN ALONE!´´_ the phantom exclaimed. Everyone backed off by the sudden burst of anger.

``_She WAS an archdemon but now she is anything but one. A demon lusts for souls, something she lacks. As for sorcerers, if they don´t do terrible things to achieve new spells then that´s fine for me. ´´ _the ghost said.

``_I bet the maiden is quite confused as why she is still here and why she can´t feel the Old One anymore. I know you said it was your job to lull the beast back to slumber but that´s not true. You have to choose your own path and make your own destiny, the Monumental CAN´T dictate your fate because he IS NOT God himself!_

_About the Old One, I designed a plan to fix it/him, I don´t know what to call. If a lust for souls transformed him into this "demon" then maybe I can do the reverse. _

_Demonbrandt is an ancient sword held by the royal family for centuries, this sword gets stronger the more pure the user is. I acquired this sword from the mausoleum in Boletaria Castle and it radiates a strong aura, more powerful than even four archdemons combined. I get that as a signal my intentions and soul are pure._

_My plan is to knock the maiden out before she finishes her job and then make contact with the Old One. If I am lucky it will revert to its original state and stop the spread of the Fog. If I can´t do this I will try to lull it back to slumber myself.´´ _the ghost took a deep breath.

``_I am running out of time…I don´t know what will happen if I succeed, maybe Soul Arts will be lost or maybe not. I hope they are gone so no one can do the same mistakes. Independently of the result there are some things I need to ask before I go._

_First:I recovered some holy artifacts from the Valley of Defilement. The spear Istarelle and the Moonlight Sword. Thomas, give them to Saint Urbain, they belong to the church anyway._

_Second:I don´t know if the demons will go away together with the Old One but I am worried about a demon in particular. I am sure there are TWO Dragon Gods:One that killed me when I first arrived at Boletaria and one I killed below Stonefang Tunnel. I could only kill the latter using the weapons built inside the sanctuary and they no longer exist. But I collected a greatsword called Dragon Bone Smasher and gave it to Thomas, should the remaining demon ever appear use this sword to kill it. It was specifically designed by the blacksmiths of the area to kill their "God" should it ever came back, it´s the bladeless sword so there is no mistake._

_Third:Maiden in Black, I don´t know if you are angry with me by now but forgive me if you are. I must ask you something. I transferred some souls to you before I departed, could you revive them? Their lives were cut short by the demons and I wish you to give them another chance, if you are capable of .I spared some Stone of Ephemeral Eyes with Thomas, I thank you good friend, so it should be possible to fully bring them back. I am not forcing you to do this, it is your choice._

_That´s it, I think. Best of luck to you and goodbye.´´ _the ghost made a very unusual gesture, his arms extended diagonally towards the sky and the legs gathered in the middle, forming a "Y". The ghost started to dissipate and in seconds it was completely gone. The group remained in silence, still digesting what the ghost had just said.

`` What. The. Heck. was that pose?´´ Biorr asked.

Urbain felt embarrassed, he knew where that pose came from. Years ago Saint Astraea found a ring called "Ring of Sincere Prayer", a holy artifact that contained a powerful blessing. During one of the few meetings they had the saint said she got a vision from God in which she saw an unusual pose. The blonde saint said that when she performed that gesture while wearing the ring she could feel the presence of the creator and his influence over her works. Urbain never admitted but he tried to do the pose a few times when he was alone and he had to say: He could feel a warm sensation in his heart. Not as powerful as Astraea had described, but he guessed it was because of the ring.

``I don´t know, must be a joke or something.´´ Thomas said, the Maiden in Black tried to stand on her own. ``Are you okay?´´ he asked unsure.

``Leave me be.´´ the Maiden said in a somber tone, her words faintly echoing. Thomas obeyed, startled by the unusual behavior. She grabbed her staff from the ground and proceeded to make her way onward.

``She must have formed a bound with the demon slayer, give her some time.´´ Ostrava said to Thomas, the commoner nodded.

Yuria tried to create a small flame with her catalyst but nothing came, not even a sensation inside her body. ``It´s really gone, this means…´´ she whispered walking down the stairs. The witch went directly to the still silent followers of God. ``My magic is gone, I´m no longer a witch.´´ she said with arms on her back.

``This doesn´t change the fact you were one before.´´ Urbain said frowning.

``I know…but I changed. When I came to Boletaria, I lusted for souls but then…I was locked away in a tower where I was…´´ the witch stopped, tears started to form in her eyes. ``My lust for souls is no longer and I find witchcraft a dangerous art. Would God forgive me?´´ she asked. She looked at the saint´s eyes, his scowl loosened and his expression softened.

``If your heart is sincere and you walk on the path of God then he certainly will forgive you.´´ Urbain told with a faint smile.

``What?!´´ the acolyte said in disbelief.

``If this woman desires to forget her witchcraft and walk on the path of God then I am happy to show the way.´´ the saint answered.

The acolyte fumed in frustration, ``As you say, honorable one.´´ he said, the man bowed and then walked away. ``_That despicable witch is lying, I bet she is trying to fool Saint Urbain into a trap.´´ _he thought snarling.

Yuria looked at the acolyte, she knew he was angry with her. However, talking to him would only kindle the flames of his rage.

``My lord. What do you think of the knight´s words?´´ the blonde woman asked to the saint.

``I have my doubts about the nature of sorceries and the origins of this Old One but that would explain some things. Independently of the source of the miracles and sorceries, I believe sorceries and witchcrafts which harm or taint the user should be prohibited. Surely you can understand this.´´ Urbain said after a deep reflection.

``But what about the "functional" sorceries? I believe there is one that covers the user in water, for example. This certainly would be useful during a fire outbreak and would save many lives.´´ Yuria suggested.

``I have to think about it, I will pray for an answer.´´ Urbain told walking to the "Cleric Hall".

``But wasn´t the link broken?´´ Yuria asked, she believed in the slayer´s words.

``God still exists, even if this link is really destroyed I am sure he has another ways of influencing the world. You are welcome to visit our place if you wish, eh…´´ the saint stopped, he didn´t know her name yet.

``Yuria.´´ the witch answered.

``If you want to learn more about God, you may come to our place, Yuria.´´ the saint said before walking away.

``By the way, I don´t know your name yet.´´ Yuria looked at the blonde woman.

``Keli. If Saint Urbain trusts you, I see no reason to be harsh with you.´´ the woman answered extended her hand.

Biorr sat in front of the fifth archstone, Ostrava sat on the stairs at his side. ``I guess people are uniting again.´´ the royal knight told with a smile.

``I agree.´´ the prince answered. ``How many sane people do you think are left in Boletaria and the rest of the world?´´ he asked.

``I don´t know, we will have to check.´´ the royal knight answered moving his shoulders.

``I need some rest.´´ Ostrava yawned.

``Rest my lord, this place is safe.´´ Biorr assured.

Meanwhile, the Maiden in Black slowly made her way to the upper floors of the Nexus. Her mouth was shut, her eyes occluded but her mind was reliving moments she thought weren´t important.

**(Flashback)**

``_Arg!´´ the demon slayer took off his armor, his arms and legs were mostly covered with burnings. Someone offered a piece of cloth to him._

_The knight looked upwards, it was the maiden. ``Thanks.´´ he took the cloth and put it in his mouth. With a grunt he bit the tissue and grabbed a jar of water._

_``I thought thou would use it to apply medicine to thy wounds.´´ the Maiden said confused._

_The knight washed the burnings with the water, he tried to scream but the cloth muffled his voice._

_The Maiden watched with the head tilted to the side, this method of treatment was unknown to her. As she "looked" at the young demon slayer, something inside her said he was different, somehow. She would try to understand more of him in the following days,_

_._

**.**

.

_The Maiden sat on the stairs close to the Srine of Storms´s archstone, the demon slayer sat at her side._

_``I was wondering…the Adjunicator was worshipped and acted as a judge, was he an ancient demon to begin with? Or he was just a myth and the original one was just a man dressed like him?´´ the knight asked but the maiden remained silent._

_``And if he was a demon, why was there a gash on his side? Was he a masochist or he tried to suicide? And if he felt he was being corrupted, could it be he tried to kill himself to avoid being controlled?´´ the man continued to ask questions but the maiden still kept her mouth shut._

_``Were you prohibited of speaking about demons?´´ he finally asked, the maiden nodded. _

_``I see…could you answer this question? Is the Old One a creation of God? As far as I know God created everything on the world, from the plants to the animals and people.´´ he said pointing to himself._

_``Every soul is a creation of God, no exceptions. Art thou satisfied with this answer?´´ the Maiden in Black said looking forward._

_``I guess that´s the best I will get, thank you anyway.´´ he answered getting up. ``Now there is just the Valley of Defilement and Boletaria Castle.´´ the knight walked down the stairs to the fifth archstone which would lead him to a place filled with filth and poison. _

_._

_._

_._

_The demon slayer_ _sighed, he was sat with his head hung down. ``Astraea was doing what she thought was the best to those poor souls, even if that was through death. She was helping the Old One with the gathering of souls but her real desire was honest and pure.´´ the knight said filled with grief._

_``What is a demon?´´ he asked to the candle maiden in front of him. ``Sorry, I forgot you can´t speak about demons…´´ he sighed. ``Am I becoming a demon? I hold the souls of hundreds, if not thousands of people. I am basically one right now, collecting souls and using them to invigorate my life force.´´ he looked at his own trembling hands, two delicate hands touched his fingers._

_``Thou art not a demon thou art a human, this much I can tell.´´ the Maiden in Black answered. ``Thine soul remains a bright white, a demon soul is colorful, the color revealing the demon´s sin.´´ the maiden answered. _

_The knight looked at the maiden, ``I don´t know what I would be without you, probably someone like Yurt…Will you be here when I return?´´ he asked hopefully as he held the maiden´s hands, caressing them._

_``I´m here to serve all the brave demon hunter who are trapped here.´´ the maiden answered as if she had said that numerous times before._

_``No. I mean, will you be here for me when I return?´´ he asked again. _

**(End of the flashback)**

The candle maiden stood in front of the Monumental, both were expressionless and silent.

``Thou knew.´´ she said after a long period of silence.

``Actually I didn´t, even I cannot read minds. Now that the Old One is gone, what should I do with you?´´ the Monumental pondered.

``_You must choose your own path…´´_ the knight´s voice echoed on the maiden´s head. ``I know what I will do.´´ she said raising her arm, revealing Demonbrandt.

``You can´t kill me, I am a Monumental. If you kill me no one will be left to keep the world together.´´ the boy said, a faint hint of fear in his voice.

``Thou art not mending the world, thou art keeping it ripped apart.´´ the Maiden in Black brought the pure white blade forward hitting the Monumental straight in the heart.

``You can´t…I am the Monumental, the one who holds the fabric…of…reality…to..ge..ther…´´ the boy closed his eyes and his head hung down.

The maiden used her staff to put out the burning candle of the Monumental and then crouched. She left the staff on the ground and searched something inside the Monumental´s robes. After a while she found what she wanted, an emerald round stone of the size of a small cannonball that was slightly bigger than her hand. ``_For the world to be mended…I need to restore what was once destroyed…´´ _the maiden thought. The nexial binding on her ankle resonated and then finally shattered, a frizzing sound echoed from the place it was previously attached.

A very small and thin piece of Demonbrandt turned black but it was almost invisible and the maiden couldn´t see it anyway. ``_The binding is gone_…_yet the seal remains…good.´´_ she thought sighing. With a movement of her fingers the magical sword became a soul and was absorbed by her hand.

After a long descent the candle maiden finally reach the first floor. Thomas was checking the materials and resources the demon slayer had left behind, it was quite a bunch of useful things and he wondered what he should do with them. The maiden went to the widower, noticing a shadow on the wall the man turned from his crouching position.

``Feeling better?´´ Thomas asked standing up, the maiden nodded. ``Good, I was just thinking on what I should do with his possessions.´´ the man said.

``Archstone shards.´´ the Maiden in Black asked, she wasn´t used to asking people, much less talking for her own motives and reasons. It has been centuries since she did that…

``Archstone shards? The ones who bring you back to the Nexus? I think the demon slayer left some of them with me. Let´s see…no, not here either…here!´´ the commoner grabbed a large bag, he grunted as he held it open with both hands. ``Pardon me, but why do you need these shards?´´ he asked.

The maiden turned and faced the opposite direction, the man walked to her side and followed the direction she was facing. When he was about to ask the candle maiden pointed her staff to the broken archstone.

``The broken archstone? How will you restore the portal?´´ Thomas asked, the maiden raised her left hand to show the emerald stone. `Where did you get this ball?´´ the commoner asked but the ex-demon didn´t answer.

``So, you are planning to fix that thing with the ball and the shards? Wouldn´t this require…I don´t know, some sort of magic?´´ the man asked as he analyzed the broken portal.

``The shards must be gathered with the stone…this should suffice.´´ the candle maiden answered.

``Wasn´t there a good reason for the portal to be shattered? I mean, it could be that there were incredibly ferocious demons on the other side.´´ Thomas said, he shuddered at the thought of demons, his imagination successively went from a horrendous demon to an uglier one.

``The Old One is gone…´´ the Maiden in Black simply said.

``I believe so but wouldn´t be wiser to check the other archstones to see if the demons disappeared?´´ the commoner asked pointing to the first archstone, the maiden remained in silence.

``Oh! I forgot to say! I think Patches has some shards with him, I saw the demon slayer buying some from him a few days ago. By the way, I didn´t see that "hyena" for quite a good time now, I think he might be "collecting" more "wares" but I don´t know where.´´ Thomas rubbed his chin. ``But I had seen him going to the second, fourth and fifth archstones with more frequency than the others but I believe the fourth and fifth one are his favorites.´´ the man pointed to the archstones . ``Oh, sorry! I forgot you can´t see. I am deeply sorry!´´ the man bowed in shame.

When the man looked up the Maiden in Black was already halfway to the fifth archstone. She transformed the stone into a mass of souls for safe measures before entering the portal.

**Author Comentaries.**

**I know, I know, the characters didn´t go to Lordran yet and so it still is just a "Demon Souls" fanfiction but I promise they will go to the Land of the Ancient Lords in chapter 4 or 5(tops). You know, the portal needs to be rebuilt and the characters NEED their OWN REASONS to go to the sixth archstone so be patient.**

**The Ring of Sincere Prayer belonged to Saint Astraea and if you perform a miracle with that ring on you will "PRAISE THE MOTH*** SUN!´´. Yeah, they used that pose in Demon Souls. I had to think of an explanation for this.**

**I already planned every explanation to connect both worlds, from gameplay mechanics to storyline(At least I think so) so don´t worry.**

**The Maiden in Black was trapped in the Nexus because the Monumental put a nexial binding on her and many other people but her binding also locked most of her abilities involving soul manipulation. Without the "ring" she can pretty much go where she wants, about her powers this still has to be seen.**

**You can get some archstones from bodies but Patches holds an unlimited amount of them.**

**How the Maiden in Black can transform items into souls if the Old One is gone? This will be explained later.**


	3. Ill intentions

It was a land no one would wish to live, not for a month, a week or even stay for a night. No one with reason would step in that forsaken land, for it would bring no benefit or prize for them. However, this was the place where the unwanted were forced to go. In other words, where the unwanted where thrown to be forgotten by society. This was the Valley of Defilement, home of the sick, lair of the deformed and land of the plague and poison.

A blind woman walked through these sick grounds. The Maiden in Black was no woman at all, but a demon in the form of a woman. This place didn´t scare the maiden, maybe because she didn´t feel in danger or perhaps she was too focused in her mission to care about the curious eyes which followed her. She had made a choice, she would rebuild the sixth portal and restore the link between the Nexus and the Land of Giants. This was her new porpoise, her own porpoise. Because of this the maiden pressed on, stepping into the mud and the poisonous water that filled the valley.

Consecutive splashes echoed through the area, a filthy man slowly approached the maiden. His skin was brown and covered with slugs and his face was hidden with a long mask that made him look more like a beast. His clothes were in tatters, his back arched forward and a cloud of insects were flying around his body as if waiting for his dead. The maiden stopped when she heard the sound of someone breathing.

``Who art thou?´´ the maiden asked.

The man grunted something unintelligible and offered his hand but then noticed the woman couldn´t see. He coughed hard and then cleared his throat the best he could.

``H-o-m-e…tak-e car' of 'ou.´´ the man said touching the maiden´s hand.

``I need to find a man. Dost thou seen a bald man?´´ the Maiden in Black asked, the man grunted something.

``N'o…fien'ds can helpi.´´ the man pulled the maiden to follow him.

The Maiden in Black pondered as the filth man brought her with him. She couldn´t see, the water made very hard to feel the place and there was too much noise across the area, even for her augmented hearing. If she could make this man and his "friends" her eyes she could find Patches faster than being alone IF he is in this valley.

Not too far from there a woman sat on a pile of trash, her name was Selen Vinland. A follower of God, her armor was gold indicating her high status as a holy warrior. Her sword, Blind, was placed on her lap, ready to be used at any moment. Something caught her attention, someone was walking in the polluted water. It was too far away to distinguish if it was a man or woman but the she could see a red aura around the person and it looked like the individual carried a large sword on his/her shoulder.

``A dark spirit?´´ Selen asked herself as she stood up.

The phantom rushed at a group of giant slugs, one by one the creatures were sliced by the giant weapon of the ethereal person. Selen was confused, what brought the ghost to attack those nasty but practically harmless creatures? The ghost continued to slice and cut, the creatures started to jump at him/her but the ghost simply swung the giant blade, destroying slug after slug.

Dozens of kills later the phantom crouched, she/he had grabbed a helm of sorts and put on his/her head. Selen squeezed her eyes to see better and took a step forward, unfortunately she stepped in the water, making a huge splash that echoed through the valley. The phantom turned to face the golden armored knightess, something evoked the ire of the ghost which started to run at Selen. With no other choice the follower of God grabbed her sword and talisman and waited for the incoming enemy.

The phantom shouted angrily, by the sound of the voice it was a woman. Selen was surprised, the helm was identical to the one she was wearing. The dark spirit approached with the giant sword ready to be used, the golden armored woman returned to her senses just as the phantom was just a few steps away. Selen sidestepped the vertical chop and then trusted her sword forward. The phantom cried in pain and then spun to slice the woman in half. Selen ducked and then kicked the phantom in the belly, sending her to the ground.

``May your soul be cleansed in the name of God!´´ Selen exclaimed approaching the corrupted woman with Blind on top of her head.

The phantom grunted, ``God abandoned us!´´ she shouted from her sitting position.

Selen widened her eyes, she recognized that voice…it has been a long time since the last time she heard that voice.

``Vito?´´ Selen asked lowering her sword, she watched the woman´s face and noticed the similarities, the helm helped in the comparison.

``See with your own eyes! This place is nothing but plague! If God is merciful how can he let this place exist?!´´ "Vito" argued as she stood up.

``This place can be changed for the better.´´ Selen retorted.

``With a prophet? A messenger?! A miracle?!´´ Vito jumped at Selen, the golden armored knightess, spun to the left and took a few steps back.

``Maiden Astraea couldn´t cleanse this place! What makes you think you can?!´´ Vito made a diagonal slash, Selen inclined to the opposite side and the blade barely cut her foot.

``I´m not here to cleanse this place, I alone can´t do this.´´ Selen told.

``Then you admit you can´t do anything?´´ Vito argued.

``You misinterpret my words, my mission here isn´t to cleanse this valley. I´m here for my brother!´´ Selen said feigning a stab and then cutting the woman in the shoulder, Vito held the injury with her free hand.

``Garl? Garl is dead like the rest of us who were stupid to come here!´´ Vitor exclaimed raising her gigantic sword.

Selen took a step back but stumbled on a piece of junk, she fell to the ground as the dark spirit of Vito, the ex-Moonlight Knight, approached to deliver the final blow.

``And now…you will DIE!´´ Vito brought the sword down.

**(With the Maiden)**

The Maiden in Black heard some unusual grunts, she deduced they came from the filthy man and his family. From what she could understand they were talking about her covered eyes and if someone had seen a bald man named Patches walking around. Finally the filthy man who brought her spoke:

``So'rri, we not see b-ald man. Wi-sh to st'ay?´´ he asked.

``No, I have to find him…´´ the Maidenin Black answered shaking her head.

`O-o-kay, Bru'tus will help you. Find ma'an.´´ the filthy man said, the maiden heard heavy footsteps, she supposed this was Brutus.

``Every-one!´´ someone shouted, judging by the sound the man came from the dirty water.

``Wha' happen?´´ the filthy man asked.

``I had seen a dark spiritu, coming from the srine!´´ the messenger exclaimed, his words were confusing but he talked a lot better than the man who brought the maiden to his home(which was a giant pile of trash gathered on the lake of poisonous water).

``Dark Spirit?´´ the Maiden in Black asked.

``Shri-ni? W'ere Astaea lives? She is safe?!´´ the filth man asked.

``I do no know! I could no see she.´´ the messenger answered.

``We mus-must go!´´ the filthy man exclaimed.

**(With Selen)**

The dull gold armored knightess blinked, she was still alive. A tall figure stood between the church follower and Vito. It was a man covered in a faint red aura, his shield had blocked the giant weapon of Vito, saving Selen from certain death.

Vito tried to smash the shield with another blow but the silent knight parried the attack with his shield in form of "V". Exposed, Vito could do nothing but gasp in surprised as something heavy struck her side, sending her to the poisonous water meters away.

Selen carefully stood up, for some reason this Black Phantom had saved her life. But a dark spirit is a dark spirit and whatever motivated this act of generosity surely had a twisted rea-…

The dark spirit turned, Selen covered her mouth in surprise. ``Brother?´´ the knightess asked.

She couldn´t believe it. In front of her stood the phantom of her brother wearing his black silver armor, the "V" shaped shield on the left arm and Brandt, a giant hammer, on the right shoulder. However, a red aura covered his entire body, indicating he had died and turned into a black phantom.

``Garl? Is that you?´´ Selen extended her hand, the ghost didn´t move at all.

The phantom of Garl Viland, former paladin of the Church, felt a familiar feeling. A distant memory or perhaps just the desire to destroy another black phantom who could prove to be menace in the future. The feeling vanished and so the ex-paladin walked past his sister without even looking back. Selen Vinland didn´t notice Vito standing up behind her, the ghost carefully approached the knightess from behind. Selen heard some rushed steps coming from behind, she turned and then ***SMACK!"**

Selen felt the ground shake beneath her feet, she widened her eyes when she spotted a giant humanoid creature standing very close in the water. The man, if that could be called a man, was covered with trash, used ragged clothes and had a giant club in his grip. A reddish smoke emanated from the water that separated the two.

``_Curse you…!´´_ Vito´s voice said as her phantom faded.

Selen looked at the water and then at the monstrous man, he seemed to be looking at something in the distance. The knightess heard splashes coming from somewhere else, soon a group of minor versions of the giant man came running, they surrounded her with rusted knifes in hand.

``I don´t want any trouble but if you wish to face me so be it.´´ Selen raised Blind to show the men her blade.

``What happened? Who is here?´´ a female voice asked.

Selen looked around, she spotted a woman standing behind one of the men, she had a staff and it looked like her eyes were covered with some kind of black substance.

``My name is Selen Vinland of the land of Vinland.´´ the knightess answered looking around, she suspected it was a distraction so they could attack from behind.

``Vinland? ´´ the black clad woman asked, something about that name seemed familiar.

``Vin'and?!´´ one of the filthy man asked, the rest murmured the name several times as they exchanged glances. Finally one of them stepped forward, it was "the messenger".

``You knew Lord Garl Vinland?´´ the hunched man asked.

``Yes, he is my brother.´´ Selen answered extending her arm to keep the weapon between themselves.

``Broda? Sis?´´ the messenger asked, he put his knife on his belt and the rest did the same. The "giant" just put the club over the shoulder.

``We mean not to harm you. I, we like Garl and Astraea.´´ the messenger took a step back to give the woman some comfort, he knew those kind of knights didn´t like to get their armors dirty.

``Red, man, distance.´´ the giant said extending his free arm at something far away.

Everyone looked at where the giant was pointing, they spotted a red phantom walking through some planks. The man seemed to be going to some sort of building complex made of wooden planks, torches delimited the area of the "city" and a dark smoke seemed to go from left and right in regular intervals.

``That´s my brother…He became a dark spirit, now his soul will wander forever.´´ Selen said, she fought the urge to cry but the rest heard her sobbing.

``Garl de'ad? Then Astaea is…´´ the filthy man didn´t even dare to finish.

``Astraea is dead, slain by a man who is no longer between us.´´ the Maiden in Black finished, they looked at her with curious eyes. The way she spoke seemed like she didn´t care about the death of a saint.

``How do you know?´´ Selen asked suspicious.

``My hearing is good.´´ the maiden pointed to her ear.

The group of filthy men mourned the dead of their saint Astraea, the only person that ever cared about their well being. Normally the clerics would look down at them like they were some kind of pest or disease. They weren´t these things, they were just covered or infected by all the things unwanted in the world. But Astraea was different, she was a woman utterly devoted to the curing and salvation of everyone, be a man with a distorted body or a child infected by the plague and even lived alongside this people, between trash, poison and forgotten people.

This family didn´t know the truth about the saint and her questionable way of freedom and appeasing(which consisted in the stealing of their souls, though she really believed it was to ease their suffering). They lived far from the "shrine" where she resided and only knew that by bringing souls to their "maiden" she could ease the suffering of lots of people. Of course, they would only kill the thieves and clerics who venture in this valley because they were a threat to their own lives or the life of their dear saint.

The Maiden in Black pondered, these inhabitants were good people and were initially willing to help her but now that they discovered about the death of their saint she doubted they would have the focus and desire to help her find Patches. She still didn´t know the full extent of her released power but there was only a way to find out:

``I have a proposition for thee.´´ the Maiden in Black said.

``Are you talking with me?´´ Selen asked walking closer.

``Yes, I can save thine brother.´´ the Maiden in Black said.

``Really?!´´ Selen said surprised but her expression darkened. ``What´s the deal? This sounds like a Devil´s contract.´´ she frowned.

``A demon´s contract…´´ the Maiden in Black muttered. ``I need to find a man, I help you and thou help me find him.´´ the maiden explained.

``How will I know you will fulfill your part of the deal?´´ Selen asked

``I´m going to do mine first…´´ the maiden answered.

``And how you will do this?´´ Selen asked crossing her arms.

``I will be honest with thee…the Church would consider this demon work.´´ the maiden sighed.

``Then my answer is no! I won´t let you perform witchcraft with my brother´s soul!´´ the dull armored knightess tightened her grip over Blind. ``Get out of here before I am forced to kill you!´´ Selen raised her blade.

``Very well…this is thine choice.´´ the Maiden in Black turned and walked away, after a few steps later she stopped. ``There is a beacon at the end of your journey, thou may use it to return to the Nexus.´´ she said.

``Go!´´ Selen urged.

The Maiden in Black trembled, she just tried to help Selen and she rejected her help? It was because of the Old One that Garl and Astraea were dead and now that she tried to fix at least the life of one of them the paladin´s sister refused? Things are way more complicated when you have a demon soul.

**(Shrine of Storms)**

In a dark chamber a practically bald man crouched to inspect the ground. The walls were made of rock and water accumulated on some spots creating white shinning pools. The man wore leather armor, a shinning crystal was attached to his belt together with the sheath of a scimitar and a small leather shield was attached to his back.

``What do we have here? A katana?´´ the man said grabbing a sword from the ground. The sword looked standard compared to other eastern weapons he saw in his life but this one seemed to radiate a strange energy. ``_Why my fingers suddenly feel numb?´´ _the man thought grabbing the sword with the other hand so he could stretch his fingers. ``_And now my other hand. Is it because of the sword?´´ _the man looked at the blade. There was a small inscribing on the hilt.

``Makoto?!´´ the man threw the sword away, he took deep breaths.

Blige was a grave robber, descendant of an old family of grave robbers. His life consisted in pillaging corpses and graves to sell the items and get enough souls and food to survive. However, unlike Patches the Hyena, he had principles and morals. He rather kill reanimated skeletons and darklurkers than soul hungry people. Like his father once said: ``_People die one way or another, you just have to wait´´._

``You insolent!´´ a man said from behind, the bald man quickly jumped to his feet and took the shield from his back.

The owner of the voice stood in front of the doorway that served as the exit of the chamber. He used black clothes, had short grey hair, his boots covered most of his feet and were made of dark brown leather. A hiltless katana rested on his right hand.

``You shouldn´t treat special swords like this.´´ the katana user snarled.

``This is the cursed sword Makoto! It will only bring death to the user! If you use it the sword will drain your life force!´´ Blige warned.

``Shut up! The sword will be mine! And you will pay for you insolence!´´ the grey haired man raised his katana and charged at the grave robber.

_``No wonder why my father hated special swords.´´ _Blige mused as he prepared himself for the incoming encounter.

**(Boletaria Castle Fortress)**

A man run through the halls of the fortress, he wore straps of rigged brown clothes, used no shoes and was bald with a reddish brown skin. He stopped at a passageway in an open area, in front of him there was a rectangular area with stairs on the left leading to a higher level of the fortress. On the right there was a long fall and below an open space used to train the soldiers and finally on the left a wall of stone stood solid and firm, the bricks easily reaching 10 meters of height.

``Hi hi hi hi! Ha ha ha…I have you now!´´ a female voice said seductively.

The man looked around trying to find the source of the voice, he looked upwards and saw the owner of the voice. A woman stood on top of the wall with an axe of sorts in her hand. She wore brown traps of clothes binded together by nails, a light brown sac covered her head with three carved holes for the eyes and mouth.

``No! You won´t get me!´´ the man run straight to the stairs leading to the upper level of the fortress.

The woman snickered and then jumped down, a great "thud" echoed but she simply stood up as if the fall was nothing. ``I _**LOVE**_ when they run.´´ she said running after the dregling, the word "love" sounded more low pitched , almost manly.

``Stop.´´ Ostrava commanded and Biorr obeyed. They had just checked the left area of the castle where the dragons had created a nest, they were relieved to see no flying beast, just burning and crisped corpses. Now they were on the large hall that preceded what they called "dragon´s nest".

``What happened my lord?´´ Biorr asked.

``I heard something.´´ Ostrava ran behind a pillar, a few seconds later Biorr hid behind the opposite pillar.

They saw a dreggling running through the doorway, a few moments later he returned and entered the hall. He took a few steps and then stopped, his expression was filled with agony and despair. With some minor gasps the man fell to the ground, revealing a huge axe craved on his back. Behind him stood a person covered with binded straps.

``Dead already?´´ the woman asked getting her axe back, ``Well…_**you deserve it!´´**_ she said with a low pitched voice, it was like there were two voices speaking.

Ostrava frowned, ``Miralda?´´ the prince asked as he came out of his hiding spot.

``What are you doing, my lord?!´´ Biorr asked peeking his head out.

``Oh! What do we have here? One more traitors to the King!´´ Miralda charged.

``What? We are not traitors!´´ Ostrava blocked a blow of the axe with his golden shield.

``My lord!´´ Biorr ran at the executioner, he made a vertical swing with his greatsword but the woman rolled back, out of the reach of the blade.

``Ha ha ha! Taking a sun bath Biorr? Now it´s time to return to your cell.´´ Miralda gently passed her finger over the blade of her axe.

``I never liked you anyway, Miralda.´´ Biorr spitted on the ground.

``That hurts! I liked you before…when you were not a _**traitor**_!´´ Miralda charged at the knight but he pushed her back with his greatshield. She sidestepped to attack his flank but her blade connected with a golden sword.

``Wait Miralda! What makes you think we are traitors?!´´ Ostrava asked as he walked back while defending quick blows from the executioner.

``_**You are trying to assassinate our King!**_´´ Miralda answered with an echoing voice. ``Gah!´´ the executioner shouted, with a grunt she took a bolt from her back.

``Actually, the King is already dead.´´ Biorr told lowering his crossbow.

Miralda turned to face Biorr, even beneath her hood it was possible to see her anger. ``**You killed the King?!**´´ the woman gripped her axe with both hands.

``No, we did not.´´ Biorr answered putting his crossbow on his back and getting his greatshield.

Miralda was confused so Ostrava took the opportunity to walk through the corner so he could be at Biorr´s side.

``What are you doing Biorr?´´ the prince mumbled.

``Saving our lives, play along.´´ Bior muttered barely moving his lips.

``What are you talking about?!´´ Miralda asked.

``The King died months ago and an impostor took his place!´´ Biorr told. It was half truth, king Allant died recently but it was true that there was a demon posing as the King. For the royal knight the King died when he succumbed to this lust for power.

``You are lying!´´ Miralda held her head with both hands, she squirmed and grunted in pain.

``Are you okay?´´ Ostrava asked concerned, Miralda was a somewhat unstable and lunatic woman but she served his father for years without objection. The prince was not fond of her job nor the public executions she was responsible for but he felt sorry for her current state.

``_**AAAhhgrr!**_´´ Miralda hung her head down.

``Biorr, I think there is something wrong with Miralda.´´ Ostrava said unsure as he took a few steps back.

``You only noticed this now?´´ Biorr laughed but then his expression became serious. ``I think she is possessed by a demon.´´ the royal knight pointed to the woman.

``Ha Ha Ha ha ha, hmm.´´ Miralda laughed, she raised her head as black smoke surrounded her body and her eyes glowed red. ``_** I will cut your empty heads from these puny bodies!´´ **_the executioner said with a voice that seemed to be the voice of two people, Miralda and a male demon.

``We may be the targets of an executioner, but for me she is the one who lost her head.´´ Biorr snickered as Miralda ran after him with her guillotine axe held with both hands.

``**May you ro**_**t in the depths of Hell!´´ **_ Miralda attacked Biorr´s shield, her blows were relentless and even though the greatshield resisted the royal knight was being pushed back.

``You´re not so…charismatic when you´re angry. Ugh!´´ Biorr grunted.

``Miralda! You have to overcome this demon!´´ Ostrava grabbed the executioner from behind but the woman hit him with her head. Miralda grabbed him by the neck and threw him away.

``My lord!´´ Biorr rushed to aid Ostrava but had to duck under Miralda´s swing. He blocked another swing with his greatsword.

Ostrava rubbed his head, sometimes helmets were more of a nuisance than helpful. He took off the piece of metal from his head and then rubbed his forehead. ``There must be a way to stop Miralda.´´ he muttered as he stood up. An idea struck his head. If Miralda was loyal to the King, then maybe if she…``I hate this idea, but it is her only hope.´´ Ostrava said as took a deep breath.

``Miralda!´´ the heir called, the executioner was about to struck Biorr down. The woman turned and ran after Ostrava. ``_**Ha ha ha ha!´´ **_ the executioner laughed.

Ostrava blocked the attack with his shield, ``Please hear me!´´ Ostrava said as he blocked the chain of attacks, his stamina was running low. ``Don´t you recognize me?! I am Ariona Allant! Son of the King! Ah!´´ the prince screamed when a powerful blow sent his shield flying.

Ariona blocked a vertical chop with his golden sword, he kneeled when he felt the brute strength of the executioner. ``Miralda! This is…treason!´´ he said as he struggled to keep the blade away from his head. ``You are going to kill the heir of Boletaria!´´ the prince said as he leaned back in order to have more space.

_**Die! Die! Die! **_Miralda shouted happily.

Ariona´s mind was working faster than it ever had, every neuron was being put into use as he tried to remember something that could make Miralda remember who he is. What made it even worse was that they barely had any meetings or conversations in the past. The axe touched his hair, his strength was nearly gone together with his time.

``A hundred and twenty three heads!´´ Ariona shouted.

**(Flashback)**

_Ariona looked at the scene with disgust, he hated executions with good reason. He hated bloodshed, killing and torture. His father had said that he too was forced to do things he didn´t like but in the prince´s opinion there were better ways to "punish" transgressors. _

_He was in the execution grounds where Miralda just cut a man´s head. The poor bastard tried to kill the prince but was caught by the guards before he had the chance. Since this was treason and a homicide attempt the man was sentenced to death by the hands of Miralda. The man had cried for his life and begged forgiveness but the prince couldn´t convince his father or the royal knights, this act was something beyond pardon. _

_Miralda approached the prince with the still wet guillotine axe. ``I guarantee he will cause you no more trouble, my prince. Hi hi hi hi.´´ the executioner bowed._

_``I have a question for you, Miralda.´´ the prince said._

_``Anything, for the King´s son.´´ Miralda raised her head. _

_``Do you like your job?´´ Ariona asked._

_``I loooove my job, rest assure that no traitor will be left unpunished.´´ the executioner grinned._

_``Do you know how many people you executed?´´ the prince asked._

_``Ah…Why do you…´´Miralda stopped, she couldn´t ask those kinds of questions. It wasn´t her job to ask, her job was to answer._

_``A hundred and twenty three heads, A hundred and twenty three lives you took away. Do you remember each one´s face, name and crime?´´ Ariona asked._

**(End of Flashback)**

``_**What did you say?´´**_ Miralda asked still putting pressure on the axe.

``A hundred and twenty three heads, do you remember each one´s…face, name and…crime?´´ Ariona asked.

The pressure vanished in an instant, Ariona felt his arms falling to his sides. It was a burning sensation coupled with the urge so simply fall down and give up. The prince looked at the executioner´s face. Her eyes were normal and the dark menacing aura was gone. The executioner slowly raised her axe.

``Oh God…this is the end.´´ Ariona said as he prepared himself.

**(Shrine of Storms)**

Blige was pushed back into a pillar of stone. He had many cuts on his leather armor, manly on the legs and arms.

``Do you really thought you could best_ me?_´´ the katana user asked as he walked towards the bald man. ``I am Master Satsuki, son of…bit**.´´ Satsuki opened his mouth, blood slipped from his lips as he looked down. A falchion was plunged into his chest.

Blige unplugged the sword, letting the proud warrior fall to the ground. ``Arf, uf, arf…Mom taught me never to be prideful. Now I know why.´´ he said as he stared down at Satsuki. ``Poor man, he was influenced by Makoto´s magic.´´ the grave robber lamented as he sheathed his sword.

Blige walked towards the sword, he stared down at the cursed blade as he rubbed his chin. ``I could sell it to someone, this would cause more deaths and more items for me to find…No, this fate is too cruel for the user. I will get rid of this sword, so no one can be influenced by it anymore.´´ the grave robber grabbed a large brown cloth from his backpack and enrolled it around the sword. He touched the material and sighed relieved, he didn´t feel any change on his hand.

**(Boletaria Castle)**

Ariona opened his eyes, he fell back when he saw Miralda in front of him. The axe had stopped dangerously close to his neck.

**(Miralda POV)**

_**Kill him! Kill him now!**_

_Who said that?_

_**He is a traitor! **_

_Ariona is not a traitor, he´s the prince._

_**He is a usurper! He killed the King! Your beloved king! Kill him and avenge your king!**_

_Why are you so interested in killing an old man?_

_**What?**_

_Oh! I get it! You want to marry his wife. Poor, poor thing, hahaha! You must be very lonely!_

_**Kill him now!**_

_Rushing people, nah nah nah! This is such a bad behavior…_

_**I command you to kill this man! Do it!**_

_Such bad manners, I only receive orders from the King and no one else._

_**I am YOUR KING! You obey MY orders!**_

_Really? Oh…but you are right._

_**Kill the man!**_

_You´re right, you are MINE. And I do whatever I want with you._

_**You defy me? Know your place!**_

**(3° person POV)**

Ariona was about to ask what was happening when Miralda suddenly attacked her right side, she swung the axe up and down and the ducked as if fighting an invisible enemy. Ostrava rolled to the side moments right as the woman swung her axe down, the prince yelped as he continued to roll left and right as the executioner aimed for his heart. Miralda grabbed her own neck with her free hand and then launched herself back. The executioner fell to the ground, her right hand twitched as if trying to bend. ``Just try…I will not…let you have…´´ Miralda said as she choked herself.

Ostrava jumped over Miralda, he grabbed her left hand and tried to pull it off, ``Don´t do it Miralda! You have to live!´´ the prince said as he pulled the arm,

``Go away!´´ the executioner moved her arm aside, launching the prince away. Miralda rolled and used her arms to support her body, she clutched her hands into fists and punched the stone ground with a cry of anger. ``_**Die!**_Die! _**Die!**_´´ she said as she hit her head several times on the ground. The woman grabbed her head in pain, bloody dripped from the holes in her "mask". ``It doesn´t matter how many heads you have! I will cut them all!´´ Miralda claimed as she struck the ground with her axe in sweeping motions. After many sweeps Miralda breathed heavily, her axe slowly slipped from her fingers.

.

.

.

Biorr saw orange dots in the dark, everything was blurred and confusing. It was like the stars were dancing in the night, sometimes a star would raise towards the sky and then dissipate in the darkness. The royal knight turned his head to the other side, he spotted a giant axe close to his neck. ``Good night Biorr.´´ Miralda said in a playful manner.

**(Shrine of Storms)**

Blige gazed at the sea, it was an endless mass of water without any trace of another territory in the distance. Boletaria and the rest of the world was so far away that it would take months for a ship to go from this "sacred" island to the continent. It was, perhaps, the farthest civilization since half the world was lost during the First Scourge. The grave robber extended his arms with the covered Makoyo on his hands.

``Who art thou?´´ a woman asked touching the man´s shoulder.

Blige was caught off guard, he tripped on a stone, ``Oh God!´´ he shouted as he fell forward. The grave robber spun and extended his arm to grab something, fortunately his hand found the edge of the cliff. The man looked down, the sword was falling into the water, he saw a small splash seconds later. When Blige looked upwards he meet the blank gaze of a woman, he couldn´t take his eyes off from her face. Those covered eyes unnerved him.

``_What the hell is she doing?!´´ _the grave robber thought grabbing the ledge with his other hand. ``A little help here!´´ Blige protested as he tried to push himself up.

``Thou art still alive?´´ the woman asked confused, she extended her hand and the man grabbed it.

Blige took deep breaths, his hand was clutching the grass as his heart pounded faster than usual. ``Why…! Did you do that?!´´ the grave robber asked.

``What dost thou mean?´´ the maiden asked tilting her head.

``Why did you spook me like that?! I almost fell from the cliff!´´ Blige protested.

``I didn´t know there was a cliff…´´ the maiden whispered.

``How you…´´ Blige looked at her face, it took a few seconds to realize she was actually blind. ``Why you cover your eyes with wax?´´ the man asked.

Silence, only the wind dared to whisper its undecipherable words.

``Thou knoweth of a man named Patches?´´ the maiden finally asked.

``Patches? That bastard of a man? Did he cause any trouble for you too?´´ Blige asked.

``He hath something I want, special stones.´´ the maiden answered.

``Sounds like something he would steal. He is not here if you are wondering.´´ Blige rubbed his chin.

``Thanks for thine help, thou art welcome to go to the Nexus if thou want.´´ the maiden offered turning her back.

``Nexus? I don´t want to become a demon slayer, grave robbing is fine for me thank you.´´ Blige shook his head.

``Demon slayers are not necessary anymore….´´ the maiden spoke walking away.

**(Stone Fang Tunnel)**

Scirvir stood on the edge of a cliff he gazed down at the circular "chamber" below and whispered when he judged the height. ``How I am going down there?´´ he asked himself.

``I can help you with that.´´ someone said from behind.

Scirvir was about to look back when someone kicked his back, his scream echoed throughout the cave as he descended until his body hit the solid ground below.

``That was easy, hahaha!´´ Patches commented looking at the dead body of the wanderer. ``Now all I have to do is go down there and AH!´´ the bald man shouted when he turned, the Maiden in Black stood just a few inches away. He was about to fall when the maiden grabbed his clothes, saving him from certain death.

``Hehehe, what are you doing here?´´ Patches smiled, he looked behind his shoulder and then back to the maiden. ``I swear, I tried to save him but it happens I was too late, hehehe.´´ Patches rubbed his head.

``Thou hath something I want.´´ the Maiden in Black extended her free hand.

Patches sighed, it seemed like the maiden didn´t care for the wanderer´s death. ``I hear that a lot. I may have what you are looking for…´´ Patches said walking to the other side, if the maiden was someone else he would push the person like he did with Scirvir but he knew she hadn´t anything of valor so why bother? The "hyena" grabbed a large bag from his back and put it on the ground.

``I want archstone shards.´´ the maiden ordered when she heard the "thud" caused by the bag.

``Oh, those are rare ones. Yes! I have them! 10 shards to be exactly. It will be 5000 souls each, 50 000 for all of them.´´ Patches searched for said stones.

The maiden´s mouth opened just a tiny bit but she closed it immediately. The demon slayer gave her several souls before he departed but he asked her to revive those people. Patches was charging an enormous price for each shard, it was equivalent to an entire kingdom of people. If she gave those souls to the bald man, then it meant she couldn´t restore them and she wanted to fulfill the warrior´s wish. However, if she didn´t get these shards, then there was no way she could restore the sixth archstone which meant the world wouldn´t be truly united.

``So? You want them or not? I don´t have all day.´´ Patches said tapping his foot.

**Note: Normally a black phantom appears when the fog has a strong influence in the place. However, there are some black phantoms in the game independently of the "purity" of the area. Garl Viland is a curious case, his black phantom only appears in PURE WHITE tendency and he blocks the passage to Astraea like he always does. I speculate this is because his love for Astraea was pure and lacked any perversion.**

**As for Vito, the Moonlight Sword attracted a bunch of slugs because it is a shinning object, in the game you can see a massive ball of slugs around the sword. Also, there is a set of dull gold armor(the one Selen uses) that was eaten by one of the slugs not too far away(the armor can only be used by women).**

**Phantoms generally have lingering emotions or desires and I guess black phantoms in Demon Souls work like that too. **

**Miralda is known by her lunacy and beautiful voice and she appears as normal and as a black phantom depending on the world tendency. When she is in human form she speaks to you but I noticed that sometimes it sounds like there are two voices speaking together.**

**That´s all, hope you liked the chapter :D**


End file.
